Merry Sorato Day
by Misako Ishida
Summary: {TRADUÇÃO} Porque o dia do Sorato deve sempre ser relembrado... Conjunto de fics natalinas.


Parte superior do formulário

**Por Ele**

_**By Dark Angel Love**_

Desde sempre havia me considerado como uma menina que não liga para moda, que não se importa com o que os outros digam sobre mim. Ou pelo menos foi isso até que _ele_ apareceu.

Pelo simples fato de que meu pai sempre estava fora por causa de seu trabalho, isso me obrigou a amadurecer mais rápido, por isso nunca perdia meu tempo com conversas estúpidas e inúteis com minhas colegas. O que as faziam pensar que eu não era feminina. Nunca me importei em ser feminina até que o conheci...

Como explicar como me senti na primeira vez que meus olhos o viram? Imperceptivelmente, senti como se algo dentro de mim saltasse e, naquele instante, fiquei horrorizada, já que me ruborizei como minhas colegas. Agradeci a deus por ser morena e não ter sido tão notório.

Não podia acreditar, me comportei igual as minhas colegas, aquelas as quais eu não suportava que sempre se comportassem feito tontas quando olhavam para um menino lindo.

Mas, isso para mim era novo. Ninguém me fez ficar assim, apenas _ele_, e nem sequer fez algo para que isso acontecesse.

Não sei o que foi que me atraiu nele, talvez houvesse sido seu olhar, como o céu... Como meu nome. Pude vislumbrar uma tristeza infinita atrás daquela capa de frieza.

Ter que aceitá-lo me intrigou de sobremaneira. Nunca havia conhecido alguém como ele. A maior prova disso era meu amigo Taichi Yagami que era totalmente o oposto dele.

Quando partimos para o Digimundo me dei conta que talvez não fosse simplesmente curiosidade o que me motivava a tentar conhecê-lo.

Vê-lo tão protetor com seu irmão foi outra faceta dele que me enterneceu, mesmo que eu nunca tivesse demonstrado. Se eu fosse como minha amiga Mimi provavelmente teria gritado de emoção e o teria abraçado.

Mas houve algo que sempre me fazia ficar triste: as constantes disputas que tinham ele e meu melhor amigo. Muitas vezes eu tinha que agir como mediadora. Em algumas vezes notei seu olhar me acusando de traição e sem pensar me sentia muito mal.

Refugiei-me em Biyomon, a qual sempre me apoiou apesar de não saber exatamente o que acontecia comigo. _Amor_. Esse era o significado do meu emblema. Como posso dar amor quando nem sequer sei o que significa? Pensei eu.

Compreendi que existem muitos tipos de amor... Descobri que eu dava quase todos eles... Exceto um. Eu não entendia ao que se referiam com amor entre um homem e uma mulher, e nesse momento eu mesma me obrigava a pensar que não importava.

Quando _ele _começou a brigar com meu melhor amigo, senti tanta impotência, em seus olhos se via tanta dor. Quis fazer algo para aliviar sua dor, mas não soube como... No fim, ele acabou indo embora e senti que uma parte de mim se foi com ele. Havia-lhe prometido que cuidaria de seu irmão.

Ainda não disse quem é a pessoa de quem falo? Seu nome é Yamato Ishida. Harmonia era o que sentia ao estar perto dele, como se tudo estivesse em seu devido lugar e nada pudesse dar errado.

Quando meu melhor amigo me mandou procurar os que haviam se separado, o que eu mais desejava era encontrá-lo. Foi esse pensamento tão obsessivo que fizeram as trevas em meu coração aumentar, mas quando o encontrei, senti que a escuridão se desvanecia um pouco. Ele era uma luz que me guiava.

Voltamos ao campo de batalha e depois de lutar regressamos ao mundo real. Eu finalmente havia descoberto o que sentia por ele, mas ao saber que Biyomon não estaria mais comigo, me senti triste e fiquei calada.

Passaram-se três anos, posso dizer que ele é um dos meus melhores amigos, mas estaria sendo uma mentirosa... Pois aquele simples gostar havia se transformado em amor...

Aceitei isso. Estava apaixonada por aquele lobo solitário. Inclusive troquei o futebol pelo tênis para ver se ele me notava! Comportava-me como uma dessas meninas que eu mesma odiava quando era mais nova. Mas ele continuava me tratando como uma amiga. Isso me entristecia e fazia ficar deprimida... Nunca chorei, mas isso não queria dizer que não tivesse vontade.

Quando formou sua banda, meus frágeis sonhos de menina apaixonada foram por água abaixo. Eu sempre soube que ele era lindo e agora sempre estava rodeado de meninas bonitas. Como EU poderia competir com elas? A resposta era óbvia. Não tinha nenhuma possibilidade... Ainda lembro como mais de uma vez muitas delas se aproximaram de mim, umas para me ameaçar e outras para tirar informações sobre ele. A nenhuma delas fiz caso.

Cada vez que o olhava com suas fãs eu passava batido para não incomodar. Mas por dentro queria gritar para todas elas que ele era meu. Mesmo que tecnicamente não fosse. Por isso me refugiei no tênis para evitar fazer uma loucura.

Eu sempre havia me considerado uma menina forte, mas quando estava com ele minhas pernas tremiam. Ainda bem que sempre consegui dissimular. Nunca pensei que eu mudaria por alguém, bom não tanto, mas agora me arrumava mais, era mais feminina... Mas não adiantou nada. E também não pude dizer o que sentia.

Tinha medo de perdê-lo, perderia aquele que eu sabia que era minha alma gêmea. Muitas pessoas confundiam o amor verdadeiro com uma alma gêmea, mas não é sempre a mesma coisa. Seu verdadeiro amor geralmente se torna seu companheiro, mas sua alma gêmea é aquele que te completa ao estar ao seu lado e não necessariamente com um apelo romântico... Só que eu sentia isso.

Biyomon veio. E agora entendia o que estava acontecendo comigo e me incentivou em confessar para ele o que eu sinto. Senti-me encorajada e decidi lhe preparar biscoitos. Os garotos sempre disseram que meus bolos são deliciosos.

Hoje é o dia. Será Natal e _ele_ vai participar de um concerto. Estou nervosa e não me atrevo a entrar, ouço me chamar. Que vergonha! É o Taichi. Tentei sem muito êxito esconder o presente, mas Biyomon abriu seu bico e disse para Taichi. Eu a repreendi envergonhada.

- Vai, Sora. Vai e entrega seu presente para Yamato. – me disse com um olhar estranho.

Gabumon saiu e disse que algo estava cheirando bem. Agumon falou que eles comeriam tudo se que não fosse. Eu apenas segui Gabumon envergonhada. Mas me perdi... Por que essas coisas têm que acontecer comigo?... Eu apenas queria dar um presente para Yamato e agora estou perdida.

- Você está bem? – perguntou um garoto atrás de mim.

- Sim, é só que perdi Gabumon de vista e não sei para onde ir. – respondi um pouco angustiada.

- E para que você precisa de Gabumon? – perguntou novamente o garoto.

- É que eu estou procurando pelo Yamato. Por acaso... – eu virei e ao ver o loiro me ruborizei completamente e Yamato deve ter interpretado isso como vergonha por não tê-lo reconhecido.

- Você está bem, Sora? – perguntou.

- Eh?... Sim... É só que... – respondi nervosa.

- O que aconteceu? Sabe que pode confiar em mim. – disse amistosamente.

- Bom, é que eu... – murmurei colocando à minha frente um pequeno embrulho de presente.

- Nossa... – disse o loiro sem saber o que dizer.

- É que eu ia...

- É para algum garoto? – perguntou e eu apenas pude assentir ruborizada.

- Não se preocupe Sora. Sei que Taichi irá gostar, sobretudo vindo de você. – disse Yamato com um grande sorriso. Não soube por que, mas isso me destroçou e me irritou ao mesmo tempo. Como podia dizer que era para o Taichi?

- Não é para o Taichi. – lhe respondi ao mesmo tempo em que negava com a cabeça e apertava o pequeno presente até mim como se pudesse me proteger do que viria.

- Entendi, é para outro garoto. – eu assenti coibida. – E você tem medo de como ele vai reagir quando o entregar. – outra vez assenti um pouco mais nervosa. – Não se preocupe. Sei que quem receber seu presente saberá te entender e vai te corresponder.

- Você acha? – perguntei esperançosa com um pequeno sorriso e um brilho especial nos olhos.

- Claro. Se me permite, minha pequena dama, você é uma pessoa incrível. E muitos agradeceriam por esse presente que está em suas mãos. – disse de forma galante e não pude evitar em rir. Ele realmente sabia como não me deixar nervosa.

- Obrigado, Yamato... – agradeci e em seguida lhe entregue o presente. Ele me olhou surpreso.

- Para mim? – perguntou confuso.

Mais uma vez assenti.

- Obrigado. – me agradeceu infinitamente.

- Se que não é muito em comparação ao que suas admiradoras te deram, mas eu mesma as fiz. Espero que você goste. – comentei com nervosismo.

O loiro ia dizer algo quando uma de suas loucas admiradoras chegou e se colocou na frente dele, ficando entre nós. Apenas aproveitei para sair dali.

- Ficarei com os outros lá na arquibanca. – me despedi.

Não podia acreditar. Por fim pude lhe entregar. Sentia-me livre, mas fui atingida de imediato pela angustia do que ele diria.

Para mim foi um deleite escutá-lo cantar e me senti ainda mais sortuda ao ver como ele me olhava. Sabia que era eu porque cada vez que nossos olhares se chocavam ele sorria de uma maneira exclusivamente dele.

Então aquele Digimon atacou. No meio da multidão me perdi dos meus amigos. Senti como alguém me pegava e ao vê-lo me senti desfalecer. Lembro ter me agarrado a ele como uma menininha assustada. A antiga Sora teria se recriminado por ter se comportado assim, mas eu não me importo.

Depois de retornar esse Digimon para seu lugar, ele me levou para casa. Não dizia nada e isso me desesperava um pouco. Então decidi falar algo.

- Eh. Você gostou dos biscoitos?

- Não os provei. – disse ele e eu abaixei o olhar tristemente. – Aqueles tontos dos meus companheiros da banda os comeram enquanto lia sua carta. – me disse com um sorriso e eu levantei o olhar assustada.

- Oh.

- Sabe, nós dois estamos na mesma situação. – comentou.

- Por quê?

- Porque ambos nos apaixonamos a primeira vista por alguém, ambos não pudemos dizer nossos sentimentos e ambos fizemos coisas para que essa pessoa tão especial nos notasse. – disse ele.

- Nossa... – comentei triste. Parecia que ele não correspondia meus sentimentos.

- Acho que é hora que eu também diga para ela o que sinto. Afinal de contas, você me disse. – falou o garoto.

- Sim, também acho que é o melhor. – respondi tristemente.

- Sora... Eu também te amo. – disse ele olhando-me intensamente.

A garota levantou o olhar surpresa. Várias lágrimas haviam começado a se acumular em seus olhos e depois sentiu uma mão em seu rosto e lábios macios sobre os seus. Ela estava surpresa, mas isso não evitou que correspondesse ao beijo dele. O beijo foi pausado, cheio de amor e ternura. Mas não tinham pressa, sabiam que tinham muito tempo para se conhecerem.

Talvez não soubessem o que esperar do futuro, mas ambos sabiam que queriam estar um ao lado do outro, pois tinham absoluta certeza de que se amavam loucamente.


End file.
